


Surprise Visit

by arukas



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Domination, F/F, F/M, Genderless, Light Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukas/pseuds/arukas
Summary: Nicole comes home to an unusual greeting.The dominant in the story's gender, the relationship, and the amount of consent given is up to the reader's interpretation.





	Surprise Visit

The young woman threw her keys onto the table, eyes shut and hand on her hip as she leaned back to pop her spine. Shoulders rolled as she leaned back up and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. Another day closer… Arms dropped to her sides with a sigh as she walked to the fridge to pull out a cold drink. She had only just taken a drink, about to set the cup down, when she noticed something off. Huh… didn’t she just wash that cup this morning? Suddenly a pillow case entrapped her head, twisting tightly around her throat and cutting off her air. A warm jolt stung at her nerves, shooting out to her extremities as she struggled. Her hands jolted quickly up to her throat, drink falling nosily down to the floor. A garbled gasp was wrought out as an arm wrapped around hers to pin against her own throat and a body pressed against her back.

“Easy now, Nicole.”

Her body froze at the voice. Her mind was running a mile a minute as it slowly started to fuzz from lack of oxygen. That voice. It was so powerful, confident… familiar… She relaxed in the hold as it began to loosen, air quickly sucked in to cool off her burning lungs with a pain. Cinnamon dusted skin twitched as the adrenaline still made her muscles spasm with each heart-pulsing dose of endorphins it pumped through her. One shakey foot was placed in front of the other as the figure behind her gently pushed her towards her bedroom.

“That’s it. Just behave and I’ll make this good for you. Cause me trouble, and I’ll take what I want without any mind to you. Understand, bitch?”

She jumped a little from being addressed in such a tone. The sheer dominance behind it made her crotch throb blissfully in pure instinctual response. After a split second of hesitation, she nodded her head slowly. Arms meekly moved to her side as the other’s arm was removed from around her. Chest rose and fell quickly as she panted, all pressure finally removed from her neck. Warmth blossomed from what she could only assume was a slowly forming bruise as blood rushed through after the flow had been restarted.

Hands slowly guided her own behind her back. Something soft bound them together before running up to be wrapped around her neck and constrict it when she would move her arms too far. The strong hands moved forward, one snaking up under the pillow case and cupping her chin as the thumb stroked the ticklish spot behind her ear. The other faintly brushed it’s fingertips along her clothed chest. Electricity danced in the wake of the ghosting touch just beneath her flesh. A small noise escaped past her slightly parted lips as her nipples stiffened under the touch that was barely there. The fingers continued down, sliding along the fabric of her shirt before dipping down over her pants. She could feel her cheeks flare red as her hips thrust forward into the touch, body demanding more pressure and promised pleasure as her mind screamed to stop.

“Now… Close your eyes….” The hand shifted again, lower to wrap around her throat with fingers depressed into the skin. Crescents of red made from the fingernails in promise of pain to come for disobedience against these words.

Colors shifted behind her eyelids now that the light of the room was revealed from the make-shift hood being removed from over her face. It shifted again, this time to pure black as something new was moved into place in front of her eyes. When the instruction was given to open them, she was still greeted with darkness. A fitted blindfold.

Nicole wobbled slightly before her face crashed into the soft blankets of her unmade bed. Her legs had just crashed into the side of her bed without her realizing it. She panicked for a moment before soothing circles were rubbed against her lower back. Fingers tiptoed along her spine, before pressing down to drag the waistband down of the pants. Cold air prickled against the heated flesh as inch by inch her backside was laid bare. A shameful string of thick fluid stretched between the lips of her cunt and the panties being pulled away.

“What a good girl.”

Hair shifted, tickling against her sensitive neck as she nuzzled her face, embarrassed, deeper into the covers. Cheeks were pulled apart and her head shot up as something cold and wet was placed against her tight pucker. Soft whispers of encouragement caressed her ear as she let the front of her body dip back down. The cream tingled sweetly against the tiny pink folds of the outside of her asshole. Blood almost seemed to instantly rush to that area and color the skin, making it more sensitive and throbbing with need at the simple touch. The finger pushed with slightly more force, barely breaching the entrance enough to get any inside. The vulnerable, pink skin quivered at the foreign substance invading her depths. A stifled whimper escaped her as all human touch was removed. All that she could feel was the cool air and the tingles produced by the cream. Just as she was about to voice a loud her question if she had been abandoned, a warm tongue pressed against her hole with a quick flick.

“Mmm, tastes just like mint, vanilla, and… slut…” The chuckle rumbled out, dripping with venom and tyrannical pride.

The slick muscle returned, swirling and massaging the little rosebud. It flattened out, slurping as it curled and stroked with each swipe up the crevasse. Deeper and deeper in it pushed itself past the tight ring until it finally relaxed enough to let it submerge the tip in completely. In and out, the thickness wiggled as it stroked the inner walls. Her ass slowly lowered, legs sliding out from under her as the knees weakened. She was relying almost completely on the other to hold her up now as her body throbbed in time to the penetration of her hole. Tongue lolled out over the side of her mouth and drool dripped down to soak into the fibers below. Finally her muscles seized up and she cried out as her orgasm quickly engulfed the rest of her senses. Leaving her to slump down onto the floor as her consciousness floated in a warm haze.


End file.
